


Bertie Bott's every flavor drabbles

by Kristeristerin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristeristerin/pseuds/Kristeristerin
Summary: A collection of my favorite Tumblr and Facebook drabbles.





	1. Neville X Hermione "Is that supposed to be a pep talk?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

"Is that supposed to be a pep talk?"

 

“What's the worst that could happen, mate?” Harry ran a hand through his already messy black hair, looking through the kitchen window into the garden of the Burrow. “You've stood up to countless Death Eaters, and even told Voldemort to his face you'd rather die than join him, surely a witch that doesn't even come up to your shoulder can't be that intimidating.”

“To be fair Harry, when I asked her she hexed me and my bollocks were sore for two weeks,” Ron shuddered. He was standing on Neville’s other side, looking out the same window.

"Is that supposed to be a pep talk?” Neville asked the redhead incredulously. He quickly returned his attention to the garden, more specifically to the witch that had been his greatest source of both joy and inner turmoil over the last two years.

“To be fair, when Ron asked her it was in front of a crowd, he was pissed, and dating Lavender.” Harry put a comforting hand on Neville's shoulder, “You're already ahead of the game unless you're secretly drunk and dating Ron's wife.”

“Besides, if it goes wrong we can just obliviate her, and you can ask again tomorrow,” Ron added trying to be helpful. Neville just shook his head.

“I had better just go out there. She's already going to be wondering what held me up, and Merlin knows I don't need any of Ron's ideas sinking in.” Ron shot Neville a dirty look, as he nervously laughed and headed out the back door.

Five minutes later Harry and Ron heard a squeal. The pair looked out the window in time to see a euphoric Hermione launch herself at a kneeling Neville.

“Do you suppose she said yes then?”

“Ron, you're a moron.” 


	2. Hermione X Severus - A different ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

A different ending

 

With a gasp, Hermione shot up, a hand over her heart. Staring into the darkness of her bedroom, she tried in vain to calm her ragged breathing. Turning, she let her bare feet come into contact with the cold of the stone floor. Just as she was about to stand a warm hand closed around her arm. “Everything ok love?” she rotated her head to look into the sleepy eyes of the man lying beside her.

“Yes, it’s fine. I had a nightmare is all,” she was sure he could hear the shakiness in her voice.

“Nightmare?” a frown crossed his handsome face, “Do you need another dose of dreamless sleep?”

“No,” she shook her head, “I have been too reliant on that lately.” She let him pull her back to lay in his arms. Snuggling into his side, she let out a contented sigh.

“Perhaps talking about it would help,” he shifted his body so that he could look down at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Perhaps,” pulling away slightly she looked up into his obsidian eyes. The sincerity she saw was enough to convince her she could divulge her fears. “I was dreaming about the final battle; only it was different. I was rushing around with Ronald, that part happened as you know. After we had retrieved the fangs from basilisk and we returned to the room of requirement, he began spouting some babble about house elves. Then,” she shifted slightly and looked away, “and then I kissed him.” If the rumble she could feel from his chest wasn’t enough of a giveaway, the sound of his deep chuckle was, he was laughing at her! Something dangerous flashed in Hermione’s eyes, “I’d appreciate if you’d at least wait until I was not around before proceeding to make fun of me.” She huffed and tried to pull away from his grasp. In response, he just pulled her closer and held her tightly to him.

“I am not laughing at you, silly girl. I am laughing because, whereas the thought of you kissing Weasley is not something I would ever care to think about, it’s hardly bad enough to warrant leaving our bed in the dead of night.” Leaning down, he dropped a kiss into her untamable curls. “Was that all that was causing your distress?”

“No,” she once again pulled back and met his gaze. Biting her lip, she stared at him for several seconds, clearly contemplating telling him about the rest of her nightmare. “I also dreamt about when Ron, Harry and I snuck into the shrieking shack and witnessed your conversation with Voldemort,” tears were prickling in her eyes now, but she continued in a whisper. “ This time I wasn’t able to save you from Nagini’s bite. I didn’t have the proper anti-venom in my beaded bag; I had to watch helplessly as the light faded from your eyes.”

Severus gazed down at her solemnly, “There is no need to dwell on what could have been. It’s possible in another reality you could have kissed Weasley, and I could have died, but that’s not our reality, so calm yourself and get some sleep.” He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

“Good Night Sev,” she again snuggled closer to him, “I love you.”


	3. Hermione X Theo - Do you know the enemy?

Do you know the enemy?

 

 

Roughly landing back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione began to pace. It wasn’t long before two other pops of apparation followed her and Ron reached out to stop her pacing. “Bloody hell Hermione. What was that about? Didn’t you realize he was the enemy? Why’d you freeze like that?” Behind the annoyance, concern was evident in Ron’s voice.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and replayed the last few minutes in her mind. When they arrived in Hogsmeade they had been expecting Death Eater’s to be waiting, and it wasn’t long before wands were drawn, and hexes were flying. Somehow the Order managed to gain the upper hand, allowing Harry, Ron and Hermione to run off in search of the sword that had been hidden in the town.

The path seemed clear until he cut them off. Hermione recognized him the moment she had seen his caramel colored eyes. How many times had she found herself lost in their depths? How many nights had she opened her eyes after him snogging her senseless to see those eyes already looking at her? When she saw his eyes she froze, unable to come to terms with what it meant. Truthfully, she knew he took the mark. That had been their last fight after all. She had cried helplessly when he asked her in an almost cold tone ‘What would you have me do Hermione? My father expects me to take the mark and represent the Notts proudly’.

Ron had asked if she knew who the enemy was, but Hermione supposed that was the real problem. Sometimes you know the enemy too well. For just the slightest moment she saw the eyes behind the Death Eater mask, and he was the boy she knew again, the boy she loved.


	4. Hermione X Seamus - A drunken conversation

A drunken conversation

 

Hermione had left the common room in search of a quiet place to be alone. Her friends seemed to have other things in mind. First, it was Harry, he meant well, but he had this insane idea that she’d left because of Ron. That wasn’t it at all, sure she had had a crush on him last year, but watching him snog Lavender was enough to turn her off of him quickly. Next Ginny disturbed her peace, and in a much longer lasting way.

“Mione, you don’t mind keeping an eye on Seamus, do you? Dean and I are going for a walk, and he’s in no condition to be left alone.”

“Oi! I am not that drunk. I can handle myssself jus’ fine,” watching him nearly tumble down the stairs was all it took for Hermione to agree. She quickly coaxed him into sitting beside her on the step. She was a little taken aback when he laid his head on her shoulder.

No sooner did Ginny and Dean leave than Lavender and Ron enter. Great Just what I needed.

“Won-Won, I think this area is already taken,” Lavender’s giggles were like nails on a chalkboard to Hermione, but she found the daggers Ron was glaring at Seamus amusing. Not that she’d ever admit it. Once Lavender pulled Ron into another dark corridor there was once again silence.

Several minutes had passed before Seamus lifted his head from her shoulder. Feeling his gaze burning into the side of her face, Hermione turned toward him.

“You’re not missing anything you know. I ‘ave shared a dorm with ‘im the last six years, he’s average at best,” the wink Seamus sent her caused Hermione to snort. “He’s not worth your time anyway. You need someone who realizes how bloody brilliant you are, and someone who realized you were a lass before 4th year. He’s a twit. No the guy I have in mind for you may not match you in brains, but he’d be smart enough never to let you go.”

“Hmm, and I am sure the fact that he’s not blown himself up since 3rd year is in his favor too,” Hermione smiled seeing the slight blush crossing Seamus’ face. “Well, I assure you that if this guy were to ask me to Hogsmeade when he’s not completely pissed, I’d agree. As long as he didn’t try to take me to Madame Puddifoot’s.” Leaning in Hermione gave Seamus a chaste kiss on the cheek before standing up, “Come on we had best get back to the common room, it’ll be curfew soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for a drabble you'd like to see let me know!


End file.
